A Different Kind of Case
by Mildly Confused Tree
Summary: Sherlock has been involved in a lot of cases and not all of them were in the boundaries of normal- if you counted murder as normal that is. Supernatural encounters aren't new and neither is helping Sam and Dean. Of course, John may have some problems with the sudden abnormality. Things couldn't get worse with Alena, Sherlock's sister, involved anyway. He had nothing to fear.
1. The Other Holmes and The Case She Offers

**_The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits._**

* * *

_She found herself sighing once again when she heard a frustrated groan from the other room, followed by a calm voice that contradicted itself by dealing some rather offensive words. _

_'Don't be intolerable, Sherlock!' _

_'I'm observing and telling you what I know, stop denying it! That's why I'm better than you, Mycroft.' She cringed. There it was, the thing that always managed to tick off the ever so patient twin of hers._

_There was a shuffle then a sigh, followed by a shout of protest. 'Really, Sherlock. You ought to learn not to get on my bad side so much.' The door banged against the wall and Mycroft's footsteps grew louder until he knocked on her door._

_'Alena,' She looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at the door. 'May I come in?'_

_She sighed and threw a bookmark between the pages before she slammed the book shut; trust her brothers to ruin the peace. She opened the door a crack so he could only see her, 'What do you want?'_

_He smiled. 'I need to borrow some tape.' She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped out, closing the door behind her hastily. She had some sort of hidden love for her brother, but in no means did that mean she trusted him._

_'And what for?' She inquired tonelessly. Mycroft contemplated answering before simply stepping out of the way, allowing Alena's facade to break for the tiniest second as she saw Sherlock hung on the hook on his door by his suspenders, thrashing around impatiently._

_He caught her eye and stopped moving, settling for crossing his arms instead. 'Mycroft, take Sherlock down.' He didn't seem too pleased. 'You know how much this upsets Mummy. I don't think she'll be too happy to see the youngest mounted on the door.' Mycroft let out a frustrated yell._

_'He was being insufferable!' He protested, pointing at an almost-smirking Sherlock. 'Unless I found a way to shut him up, he wouldn't have.'_

_Alena rubbed her forehead and shrugged. 'Oh well, I don't care. Get him down, now!'_

_Mycroft shook his head, taking on a similar pose as Sherlock. 'Not unless he controls his damn deductions.' Alena rose her eyebrow and looked at Sherlock with a questioning look._

_'Deductions? What did you observe this time?' She asked, her voice gaining a peak of excitement. Sherlock grinned proudly and placed his hands together, as if about to begin a prayer._

_'Am I allowed to go into depth or do you want to be dull and hear the conclusion?' Alena thought for a bit before shrugging._

_'We don't have all day, I'm going for dull.' She said, smirking at Sherlock's plummeting mood. Alena knew better than anyone how much he loved explaining how he thought, so she knew how much it annoyed him when she went with the dull way._

_'Boring.' He huffed before continuing. 'Mycroft has been sneaking around with someone. She has low iron seeing as she all but shed all over his shirt. Brunette, with no nose judging by how intolerably strong her perfume is.' Alena looked at Mycroft as soon as Sherlock had finished, only to encounter his flushed face. _

_She smirked before wiping it off of her face. 'Mycroft, for hanging Sherlock and thinking you could get away with keeping secrets, you're cooking tonight.' Sherlock let out a triumphant laugh while Mycroft pulled a face. 'Sherlock, you're eating it.'_

_'Oh you have got to be joking!' Sherlock protested while Mycroft's mood lightened a little. 'I'll die by some sort of chemical radiation in the food before I can think of getting him back for mounting me like some sort of deer!'_

_Alena shrugged, 'No, I'm afraid I still have no sense of humor. Mycroft, get cooking- and please, try not to burn down the house.' He rolled his eyes but stormed off to the kitchen. Alena unhooked Sherlock and let him to his feet. _

_'Why on earth do I have to eat his food?' He bellowed angrily. Alena sighed and rubbed her temples. _

_'Because I've told you to only use your deductions when either asked or as a comeback. You can't just go insane and give away Mycroft's secrets like that. Invasion of privacy, we've discussed this.' Alena said gently, but Sherlock turned his nose up._

_'Oh, come on! I didn't intend on embarrassing him!' Alena gave him a doubtful look, which Sherlock relented to. 'I might have intended on doing that, but you would've found out anyway! I just released the secret earlier than intended.'_

_Alena ruffled his curls, much to Sherlock's distaste. 'You're only 8, Sherlock. Don't strain your mind by ruining Mycroft's social life.' Alena halfheartedly scolded. Sherlock frowned but eventually rolled his eyes._

_'Whatever.' Said Sherlock, grumpily. Alena nodded, pleased with his answer. 'Do I still have to eat his dinner?' Alena nodded again, which caused Sherlock to stomp into the kitchen in a tantrum._

_When he was out of sight, Alena rubbed her temples again. She wondered how her mother didn't wake up to their complaining. She's probably going through another hangover. Their mother drank a lot, but only so she could drown her sorrows. She wasn't in any way abusive or anything, she was just distant. The only thing she wanted was for her children to be closely knitted together, but that didn't happen much... Or at all._

* * *

_Alena sat next to Mycroft, who was blankly staring at his hands in the living room. Sherlock was asleep, for the first time in two days (He never listened that kid) and she was grateful for the alone time._

_Alena reached out and laid a hand on Mycroft, jolting him back to reality. 'What's his name?' She asked as quietly as she could. There was a chance, after all, that Sherlock wasn't truly asleep._

_Mycroft looked surprised for a moment, 'How'd you know?' _

_She grinned a little and took a deep breath from her nose. 'The "perfume" is strong, Sherlock was right, but it wasn't really perfume, was it? Deodorant for men, rather.' He frowned and huffed, losing his posture all together as he slammed his back into the couch._

_'I've tried to hide it for a while, I've been doing it well too. Keeping the closet locked was my main priority.' He shifted nervously, 'His name's Greg... He's not really sure about us either, so it's a moderate struggle.' Alena looked at her twin carefully before she withdrew her hand and stood up._

_She frowned, 'I sincerely hope you aren't ashamed. I'm pretty sure Sherlock doesn't care if you're gay. He would most likely delete the information.'_

_'And you?' Mycroft asked in a small voice._

_Alena scoffed, 'Why would your sexual preference bother me in the slightest? Date who you want, as long as you're happy with them.' Suddenly, it dawned on her. 'Oooh, you don't care about what me and Sherlock will say, but how Mummy will react.'_

_He nodded reluctantly. 'Don't tell her. She wont like it and it really isn't any of her business if you like guys. You don't have to come out.' Then Alena walked over to Sherlock and scooped him up. 'Do try and get some sleep.' She added on as an after thought before walking off to Sherlock's room, nudging the door open with her foot before placing him in his bed._

_As she went for the door, she heard the bed squeak. 'Why didn't he tell us before?' Sherlock as drowsily. Alena shrugged. 'I wont let him know that I know,' Sherlock said suddenly. Alena smiled but didn't turn around._

_'Goodnight, Sherlock.' Was all she said before closing the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, she made her way towards her own bedroom._

* * *

Sherlock found himself staring back at the email with a blank face. It was almost laughing at him. He paid no attention to John as he walked into the room, a mug of tea in his hands. It was a soldier habit of John's, waking up at ungodly hours in the morning. Sherlock never went to sleep in the first place. Sherlock waited for the inevitable question;

'Is that my laptop?' John asked right on cue. Sherlock didn't answer though, the answer was obvious enough for even Anderson to know. 'Why didn't you just get your own?' John had grumbled to himself before grabbing the newspaper and beginning to read it. Sherlock stared at the email a while longer before he came to a conclusion.

'We're going out.' He said suddenly as he shut down the laptop all together. He strolled over to the clothes rack and took his coat and scarf off and began to put them on. John looked up from his paper, looking very disturbed. Sherlock took that time to observe him, finding nothing wrong.

John sighed and folded the paper, 'Sherlock, it's 4 in the morning. Why on earth would we need to go out at this time?' Sherlock threw his scarf around his neck.

'Client,' He lied briefly before grabbing the door handle. John had just gotten up and grabbed his own jacket and shoes.

'And they need to meet up with us at 4?' John asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he slipped on his extra clothing.

Sherlock huffed and let go of the door. 'Are you coming or not?' He asked, even though he already knew the answer. The fact that John was already putting on his jacket.

'Of course I'm coming,' John grumbled, causing a little grin to adorn Sherlock's face. His little army doctor could never resist a possible case, just like him.

'Great!' They left the building and began to walk to the desired location, John already aware without needing to be told that the possibility of hailing a cab at four was improbable. Sherlock lead the way seeing as he was the one who knew where to go.

'Where are we meeting anyway?' Sherlock didn't answer and continued to lead the way, which of course, didn't shift well with John. But he resisted the urge to punch the consulting detective.

* * *

John took a deep breath. Why they were standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, he had no idea, but Sherlock did and he was looking quite proud of himself as he stood there. He was going to ask, but he didn't. He really didn't want to hear Sherlock ramble on at that ungodly time of the morning.

The sound of heeled footsteps was heard against the concrete and Sherlock's smile brightened. 'You came.' Said a feminine voice. John whirled around at the same time Sherlock slowly turned to meet the the woman's blue eyes. She smiled and clasped her hands together as if she were trying to contain her happiness in them.

'Of course I did.' Sherlock replied in a Sherlock manner. Cockily and proudly, but the edge of kindness in his voice reminded John of how he spoke to Mrs Hudson instead of Lestrade or John. It left John wondering who the woman was.

Speaking of her, she looked at John and her smile stretched just that little more. 'Ah, John Watson. It's been a desire of mine to meet you for a very long time now,' John rose his eyebrows and looked at Sherlock for an explanation, knowing that the case probably wasn't really a case anymore.

Sherlock sighed, 'Alena, don't frighten John. He may assume you to be another Mycroft.' He sounded exasperated at the mere mentioning of Mycroft. John looked back at Alena, who's smile had dropped and suddenly she looked to be all business. Perhaps that smile was a one-off thing?

'My apologies. My name is Alena Holmes, it's an honor to meet you.' She said tonelessly and judging by Sherlock's lack of reaction, she was usually like that. John smiled thinly before something clicked.

'You have _another_ sibling?!' As if Mycroft wasn't bad enough. 'Why don't you ever tell me things like this? Or stand to mention your family more.' John scolded. Sherlock shrugged.

'My family tree isn't a matter of importance. Besides, I don't like my family.'

Alena placed her hands on her chest. 'How touching,' She said sarcastically before straightening her posture to something that reminded John of his own posture. 'On the other hand, I'm not here for a meaningless reunion. I need your help with something...'

Sherlock grinned.

'In America.' John sucked in his breath and Sherlock's grin dropped, while Alena grew a semi-twisted smile that reminded John of Mycroft.

Sherlock sighed and looked at his gloved hands and played with the leather. 'If it's in America, that means this case isn't exactly normal is it?' He asked, voice dry. John wasn't used to that.

Alena smiled cruelly. 'You're a detective, figure it out yourself.' Sherlock's mood plummeted and John frowned.

'Okay, Sherlock. Seriously, _what_ is going on?' John needed answers and he needed them now.

Sherlock cleared his throat and stood straight. 'Something Supernatural John,' And that was all John got out of him for the rest of the car ride back to 221b Baker Street.


	2. From England To America

John looked at Sherlock curiously as they were driven back to 221b Baker Street, courtesy if Alena and her shiny black car. The female Holmes was tapping away on her phone, the only noise coming from her being the slight tapping sounds of the keys. That left noise to be made from John and Sherlock. John wanted the silence to be filled with information.

"How is this case any different from our other ones, Sherlock?" He inquired with a bit of a bite in his tone. If there's anything that would always tick John off, it was when Sherlock didn't fill him in.

Sherlock looked up from his clasped hands in mild confusion before he seemed to realize it was John talking to him, "It's different, John. That's really all you need to be aware of."

John shook his head. "It really isn't. Sherlock, stop with holding information, will you?" The curly haired detective gave John a wistful look.

Alena sighed and seized in doing things with her phone. "Supernatural encounters, dear Watson." John's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Angry spirits, demons, werewolves, vampires, every mythical monster you can thin-"

"Alena!" Sherlock's eyebrows had screwed up by the time everyone in the car looked at him in surprise by his outburst. He huffed and turned his head out of the window, "John doesn't need to know what we're hunting. It's probably just some resource help."

Alena sighed and gave Sherlock a doubtful look, "Don't act so ignorant. If it were something as trivial as that they wouldn't have called us,"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Technically they only called you. They didn't contact me as all."

Alena waved her hand dismissively, "Details, details. Why bother with them?"

Sherlock sighed annoyed, "I'm a consulting detective. Details are everything. I shouldn't even consider going to America with you in actuality. There's nothing in it for me."

John looked between them and simply watched as Alena shook her head, "You can't sit still for long, Sherlock. We all know that. Cases in America excite you, a lot more than your _domestic_ ones. You won't be able to resist it. Not when the temptation of solving a case is dangling in front of you." Sherlock glared at Alena, whether it be because she was right or because it was a false proclamation, John couldn't have known. "Besides, if they've asked for help, this is a serious matter."

John huffed and clenched both fists, "Alright, someone better give me some information. Starting with whoever 'they' are. They certainly sound important," Alena looked at John curiously before she went back to her phone and allowed Sherlock to explain.

"Sam and Dean Winchesters are 'them'. They're hunters, and I'm not talking about the dull animal hunters. Supernatural hunters." Sherlock said in his condescending tone. Something John received a lot during cases.

"Like ghost busters?" John asked with a dry tone. Sherlock looked offended for a brief moment.

"You're half right. But what I'm talking about is more extensive Supernatural encounters, John. Most of the nightmarish creatures you've heard of are indeed real and are severely threatening to everyone's life, so-" Sherlock had explained with a tired voice before John interrupted.

"So, Sam and Dean get rid of the monsters. Like a job?" Sherlock nodded, almost proud about how John was taking it. "And occasionally, you and Alena help them?" Sherlock nodded once more and John sighed. "You're mental."

Sherlock frowned again. "What I'm saying is the truth-"

John shook his head, "No, I believe what you're saying. You wouldn't make something like that up, but... What you're saying is, excusing chasing murderers for a living, you also hunt and kill supernatural beings? It's like you want to die young, Sherlock." Sherlock blinked at John before a slow grin crawled on his face and he let out little burst of chuckles.

"It does sound rather strange, doesn't it?"

John nodded, "It sounds suicidal, that's what!" Alena let out a low chuckle at his comment before she locked her phone and slid it in her pocket.

The car came to a smooth stop and John and Sherlock looked out the tinted window, seeing the familiar sight of the exterior of their flat and the neighboring shop beside them. "Go and pack your things, please. Remember, it's America. The weather is different."

John looked at Alena strangely. "Who said anything about going? I have work tomorrow... And every other weekday. How long are we going anyway?" Sherlock gave John a mildly grateful look. Alena looked at John with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd imagine as an ex-soldier, you'd take to orders naturally." John looked angry so Alena relented. "Please." She added remorseful, which made John obviously pleased. Sherlock gave a low chuckle before he flung open the door and encouraged John to hurry as he entered his flat, John trailing behind him.

**_Moose_**

**_Are you coming or what?_**

**_Ally H._**

**_Sherlock is in the process of packing his trunk. He's being accompanied by a friend, John Watson._**

**_Moose_**

**_You told John everything right?_**

**_Ally H._**

**_Yes, he's taken to it well. And please tell Dean that John was an army doctor, he's competent with a weapon. _**

**_Moose_**

**_Alright. Thanks a lot Ally. We wouldn't have contacted you if we didn't absolutely need you._**

**_Ally H._**

**_I owe you and Dean my life, you Giraffe. It's really no bother. _**

**_Also, you'll be relocated to a less... Insulting hotel. I may be willing to fly to America for you and your brother, but I'm certainly not dealing with an unsanitary hotel as well._**

**_Moose_**

**_WHY IS THERE A GUY IN A SUIT WAITING FOR US OUTSIDE?!_**

**_Never mind I just received your message. _**

Alena looked up from her phone as John threw both his and Sherlock's suitcases in the trunk of the car. Alena shifted around and crossed her legs, barely glancing as the duo entered the car.

"To the airport," Alena told the driver tonelessly as she began to research some supernatural beings on her phone. The car was silent, excluding the purr of the car. "Moose is troubled."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sam is constantly troubled as of late. How are Dean and Castiel?"

Alena continued scroll through the website, "Squirrel's still traumatized." She didn't answer about Castiel as his mood was ever so blank. Though he did seen to have a lot of inner turmoils about his loyalty to heaven and Dean. The Holmes family tried to avoid intervening with that area of supernatural.

John looked around confused, "Squirrel is Alena's childish nickname for Dean, same with Moose." Sherlock explained.

John nodded in understanding before he furrowed his eyebrows. "And who is Castiel?"

"An Angel of The Lord." Alena and Sherlock answered in unison.

John blinked, "Excuse me?"

Sherlock huffed. "I don't like admitting to that, John, so I'm not repeating myself." Sherlock never liked coming to the fact that angels existed. He knew the bad stuff existed, but he'd gone so long without the good beings that he refused to believe they were even there anymore.

It was hard to ignore Castiel's celestial status, however, when he constantly flaunted it around and gave Sherlock no other option than to believe.

The car ride was the filled with Sherlock informing John on everything he needed to be aware of. The Holmes' were eventually informed of John's encounters with angry spirits in Afghanistan. That received a whole lot of:

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" From Sherlock.

And, of course, a sarcastic reply from John. "I didn't want my potential flatmate to think I was mental, thank you! And who are you to talk?" Sherlock let go of that subject quickly.

They were at the airport faster than John would have thought. It seemed as soon as they entered the airport they had to board the plane (John found out this was because they were taking a private jet to America)

* * *

John had come to realize that Alena likes to flaunt her wealth when they exited her private jet to get into a limo, to be driven to a _5-star hotel. _

Sherlock had rolled his eyes at everything, "You'll be bankrupt sooner of later, Alena." He had commented snidely.

Alena didn't look up from her phone as she retaliated. "And yet, I'd still have more money than you." John looked offended while Sherlock rolled his eyes once more.

They piled out of the car and it drove away as soon as the luggage was taken out of it. Alena locked her phone and put it away again, looking up at the hotel. "Where's your luggage?" John asked as he noticed its absence.

"It's already in the room," Alena answered tonelessly. John nodded, kind of already expecting that response. She strutted towards the entrance.

Sherlock huffed, "She's no better than Mycroft sometimes." He grounded out between gritted teeth. John snickered in a high tone.

"Would you prefer Mycroft as our company?" Sherlock hissed in reply.

They entered the hotel and everyone stared. Sherlock had cringed instantly, "This is precisely the reason I live in Britain." People didn't stare at Sherlock there. He looked relatively normal, excusing his inevitably beautiful face so there was really no reason to.

John scurried after Sherlock and his long strides, which were following Alena into the elevator. "Let me guess, penthouse suit?" Sherlock said as soon as they had both entered the elevator. Alena merely nodded and Sherlock tilted his head briefly as if saying 'Of course'

"You've always been the most materialistic." Sherlock commented without a hint of hostility.

Alena chuckled under her breath, "My twin is the British Government while my baby brother is a genius. The only thing I could elect to be was a millionaire." John frowned slightly. She wasn't jealous, despite what she said.

"How did you obtain so much money in the first place?" John asked generally curious as the other occupant in the elevator left at her and her dogs stop.

Alena grinned, "I hack for very important, very wealthy people, Watson." John blinked surprised. Her brothers were on the side of the law while she punched a hole through it?

The elevator dinged and they were at the top floor. John sucked in his breath and his posture resumed its Military Stance. It was a subconscious instinct.

Alena and Sherlock both notice and both had grinned. "I can assure you now Watson, the Winchester brothers aren't going to be like you imagine," John ignored Alena and gestured for her to lead the way, which she gladly did.

"Room 713." Sherlock murmured to himself and John before they stopped in front of Room 713. "You've always favored that number. It's made you, numerically, very predictable."

Alena shrugged and slid a card down the slot and opened the door, pushing it open to reveal something John truly did not expect.


End file.
